


A Final Promise

by reclusivenymph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluffy Ending, I'm Sorry, It's fucking cheesy, M/M, Profanity, angst-ish, like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusivenymph/pseuds/reclusivenymph
Summary: Draco regrets all those wasted times.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	A Final Promise

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to the March Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! 😬  
> Prompt: "Remember when..."  
> Word count: 272

“Remember when we first met at Madam Malkin’s, Harry?” Draco sighed, as his husband fed him some soup. “We were so young, full of joy…”

  


“I remember,” Harry answered. “Now finish this, so you can…”

  


Draco ignored him, and continued. “Remember when you rejected my offer of friendship? I was so humiliated! Never in my life have I been…”

  


“Yes, my love, but if I remember correctly, you deserved it for being a prat. Now, please finish your soup, so you can rest, and…”

  


“But all those years, wasted! We could have had so much more time together, my darling. And now, look at me…” Draco sighed once more. “I’m sorry, Harry."

  


“Draco…”

  


“If only I knew that our time together would be limited. I should’ve spent more time with...”

  


“DRACO!” Harry interrupted.

  


“What, my love? Do you have any last words for me? A final declaration of your undying love? A promise that you will never love again, will never even think about—”

  


“FOR FUCK’S SAKE, drink this Pepper-Up and get some rest! Your cold will be gone when you wake up!” Harry said impatiently, shoving a vial of said potion into his overly-dramatic husband’s clammy hand.

  


“Hmpf,” Draco accepted, emptying the vial begrudgingly. “Can’t even promise me that you will still love me long after I’m gone,” he slurred. “Can’t even assure your dying husband that…”

  


Harry rolled his eyes, adjusting the blankets around his husband, now sleeping soundly. “As if you’d have to ask me, you git,” he kissed Draco’s forehead lightly, careful not to wake him up. “I haven’t even looked at another person after that first date.”


End file.
